The Tiger Prince (9102)
The Tiger Prince is a 9102 British musical film directed and produced by Jon Favreau, written by Jeff Nathanson, and produced by Tlaw Yensid Pictures. It is a photorealistic computer-animated remake of Yensid's traditionally animated 4991 film of the same name. Plot Simba idolizes his father, King Mufasa, and takes to heart his royal destiny on the plains of Africa. But not everyone in the kingdom celebrates the new cub's arrival. Scar, Mufasa's brother -- and former heir to the throne -- has plans of his own. The battle for Pride Rock is soon ravaged with betrayal, tragedy, and drama, ultimately resulting in Simba's exile. Now, with help from a curious pair of newfound friends, Simba must figure out how to grow up and take back what is rightfully his. Bad Qualities # False advertising: The film is marketed as a live-action remake, yet in reality, it's a photorealistic computer-animated film. Jon Favreau kept claiming it was live-action himself, before admitting that every scene is CGI rendered except one. # The voice actors aren't given any direction. Even James Earl Jones as Mufasa is bad here, with his death scene having pathetic acting from him. # There are almost zero changes to the story and whatever changes are there are pointless. Some scenes are also cut for no reason. # Rafiki's role is severely reduced. # The CGI for the animals does look real, but the issue is none of them show expression or any emotion at all. The reason why the original 2D animated film worked is because of the expressive animation. None of that is shown in this remake. #* Most of the song sequences suffer from this. The first example is "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", which is mostly Simba and Nala running with no colorful visuals whatsoever. The next examples are "Be Prepared", which is set in a dark area with no smoke or fire whatsoever, and is just Scar walking with the hyenas. Finally, "Hakuna Matata" is just Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa walking while they awkwardly mime the song. #* Real life animals can express more emotions than the CGI "live-action" animals in this movie. #* Scar suffers the most from this, as the realistic approach completely removes the ability to squash-and-stretch Scar's proportions and facial to convey his sinister nature and ends up looking like just an ordinary lion that isn't intimidating at all. #* The colorful and vibrant color palette from the original film is also completely lost, and as a result, the film looks drab and dull. # One popular message from the original, "take responsibility for your past", along with the grassland background drop in the same scene in which it appears, has been removed in favor of a lake background drop to "find" Mufasa from there. # Mufasa's death is butchered; Scar simply punches him instead of tossing him off the cliff. # Banzai and Ed had their names changed for no reason, other than making them Swahili sounding. Good Qualities # The updated songs are decent, except for "Be Prepared". # Despite the given flaws in the CGI, all the main characters and the other animals (including some that are changed in the film) species appearances are somewhat correct. # Timon and Pumbaa are still enjoyable and arguably funnier than in the original film. # The 2019's version of Mufasa's spirit in the clouds is the only one that this movie does an okay job, despite the fact that the spirit didn't fully move in the original. # James Earl Jones does reprise his role as Mufasa, like how Frank Welker reprised his roles as Abu, Rajah and The Cave of Wonders in the Aladdin remake. # The hyenas, especially Shenzi, are more powerful, menacing and terrifying than their original counterparts. Category:0102's Films Category:Family Films Category:Yensid films